Can We Still Be Friend?
by hisashi
Summary: duo made heero upset and things go wrong. *slash*


Can We Still Be Friends?  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own GW, I hope I could in the Christmas. ^.^  
  
Pairings : 1+2  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero stopped typing when Duo burst into the room. "Duo, I failed to see the reason why you're always bothering me and you couldn't even knock the damn door."  
  
  
  
Duo grinned. "Should I knock?"  
  
  
  
"No, you should just blast it with C4. Of course, baka!"  
  
  
  
His grin grew wider. "Okay, just remind me next time."  
  
  
  
Heero sighed and saved all his works, and then he turned off the laptop. "What?"  
  
  
  
Duo lay his body on his stomach and blinked innocently. "What 'what' ?"  
  
  
  
"There's gotta be a reason, and stop that innocent look you gave me. I know you've been wanting to tell me something," Heero said and Duo scratched his head.  
  
  
  
1 "Fine, how about this?", Duo leaned closer and kissed Heero in the lips.  
  
  
  
Heero stunned, but then he kissed Duo back. Duo smiled into the kiss when Heero kissed him back!! *Hm, I wonder how long have he been wanting this too*, Duo thought.  
  
  
  
But three seconds later, they separated and Heero punched his fist to Duo's face.  
  
  
  
"ACK! Heero!"  
  
  
  
Heero stared at the ground. "Don't you ever dare do that again."  
  
  
  
Duo's jaws dropped. "But, but, you kissed me back!!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, that was a mistake, and I take it back."  
  
  
  
"How could you take it back? Heero, you're a bastard! You DID kissed me back!!"  
  
  
  
Heero glared. "Okay, I'm a bastard. And because I'm a bastard, I take it back! Do you need any other explanations?"  
  
  
  
Duo glared back. "Fine, I love you, Heero."  
  
  
  
Heero's eyes widened and then he walked to the window. "I don't need any love."  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'd offered you my friendship!"  
  
  
  
"I don't need that either."  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU, HEERO!"  
  
  
  
With that, Duo turned around and exited the room. Heero swore could hear he's sobbing. He shook his head.  
  
  
  
Love?  
  
  
  
No, he didn't need any love.  
  
  
  
Friendship?  
  
  
  
No, he didn't need it either. He always works alone. With no friends. He couldn't trust anybody and he wouldn't have anybody standing in his way. He's the Perfect Soldier, right?  
  
  
  
But, after meeting Quatre and the others, he finally admit that he's relieved to have friends like them. Friends? Okay, companion. No, they're more than that. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei ... and Duo. He knew that Duo has a crush on him. He knew that Trowa has a crush on Quatre, and vice versa. And Wufei actually like Treize.  
  
  
  
So should he love Duo back?  
  
  
  
"No," he said to himself. "I don't need any feelings. I don't need anything. I don't need ... ", he stared out of the window and see it's raining now.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Duo sobbed. He walked to Quatre's room and knocked. "Quatre."  
  
  
  
The door opened. "Duo? What happened?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, it was Heero," he said, shrugging. "I messed up with him again. He hit me, hard. Shit, I guess he don't have any feminine side."  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled. "Do you think you have one?"  
  
  
  
"At least, I don't like to hit anybody that hard. Am I disturbing you?"  
  
  
  
"No, come in, if you like."  
  
  
  
"No, guess not. I just wanna to tell you. You're my best friend, Q-man."  
  
  
  
"Duo, I'll be there for you, always," Quatre said as he hugged Duo.  
  
  
  
"Yeah ... thanks."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero walked out of his room and saw Duo is hugging Quatre. His eyes widened and he froze in his place. *Bastard! He's the one who's bastard! He kissed me, but he hugged Quatre too! So he was just playing with me!*  
  
  
  
His heart felt so hot ... as he burned in fire.  
  
  
  
He glared at them silently, and then frowning. *What am I feeling ... why am I feeling this ... is it because I'm ... no, I don't want to say the word ... okay, jealous? Why? To Quatre? Why am I jealous to Quatre?*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Duo felt relieved. "Thanks a lot, Quatre."  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled. "You're welcome, Duo ..."  
  
  
  
Duo waved at him and walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Quatre", Heero said. *What? Why am I calling Quatre? To ask him what happened between them? Why?*  
  
  
  
Quatre turned arund to him. "Yes, Heero?"  
  
  
  
"Uh ....", Heero loss at the words. *You're jealous ... admit it ... ask Quatre about it ... if he said yes, then you gotta kill Duo. If no, Quatre would find out you like Duo. Wait a minute ... like? Says who I like him?*  
  
  
  
And then he said without thinking, "I like Duo."  
  
  
  
Quatre blinked. "Heero, you've got the wrong person. Duo is downstairs."  
  
  
  
"Q – Quatre, wait, I like Duo, but Duo like you."  
  
  
  
"What the? Says who?"  
  
  
  
"He hugged you!!"  
  
  
  
Quatre giggled. "No, no, he was just need some comfort. He came to me and I gave it to him. He was very sad because you hit him."  
  
  
  
Heero's jaws dropped. "He kissed me, Quatre."  
  
  
  
"What? Then why did you hit him?", Quatre's tone become cold and harsh. He's glaring at Heero who's avoiding it.  
  
  
  
"I ... I was confused."  
  
  
  
Quatre peered at him. He frowned, and Heero bet he's doubting himself, should he trust him not? But then he sighed. "Go talk to Duo. I couldn't interfere."  
  
  
  
"Sure you could. Tell him that I didn't mean it."  
  
  
  
"Ha, you go yourself."  
  
  
  
Heero stared at Quatre in disbelief. Quatre was being harsh on him! He nodded slowly. "But he'd be very mad to me."  
  
  
  
"That's your problem," he said smugly and slammed his door.  
  
  
  
Heero stunned.  
  
  
  
And then he turned his body and walked downstairs. He found Duo is musing in the living room. The TV is on, but it's obvious that he didn't watch it.  
  
  
  
He sit beside him. "Duo."  
  
  
  
"Hee – Heero?"  
  
  
  
Heero bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"I ..."  
  
  
  
"I ..."  
  
  
  
They begin at the same time.  
  
  
  
Heero smiled and allowed Duo. "You go first."  
  
  
  
Duo stared at his feet. "Heero ... can we still be friends?"  
  
  
  
Heero's eyes widened, smiled in relief and said, "Duo, look at me," when Duo did he cupped his chin with his hand.  
  
  
  
"Let's be lover instead," he said and kissed Duo.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
